frontera, en la noche, antes del amanecer
by jer35mx
Summary: buffy sabe de una vampira, una noche ...


buffy esta sosteniendo en la mano una pata roma de una silla, el vampiro que ha estado combatiendo se ha convertido en polvo, piensa *vaya peleita, lástima de casa junto a la playa*, voltea y ve muebles de madera desacomodados y algunos rotos, reacomoda uno y suspira fuertemente al pensar en el resto, camina y junto a la ventana recoge un taburete, siente en su cabello la brisa marina y siente caer astillas, deja el taburete y se alza , mira a través de la ventana al mar tomándose el pelo entre las manos y sacude el pelo, y la ve en la lejanía, la madame, una mujer latina de piel morena y cabello negro que acostumbra meterse al mar en la noche, la creencia es que es vampira, y esta haciendo lo mismo pero con su cabello mojado, buffy grita "¡por favor¡", la ve voltearse enseñandole la mano, saludando, buffy suspira y saluda, la madame voltea y se echa agua sobre el pecho, una ola la eleva.

buffy, después de su trabajo vespertino de camarera en el restaurant de comida rápida, camina hacia la parada de transporte publico y espera el autobus hacia sunnydale, piensa, sintiendo el fresco de la noche, en otra noche de patrullaje solitario, ve que el autobus se acerca y observa un poster en el costado de el autobus, el autobus se detiene pero ella sigue viendo el poster, ella piensa *piensa rápido* y simula que se busca con las manos las monedas mientras observa la mansión entre farallones o acantilados con las olas rompiendo en una playa, se fija mejor, de un acantilado inicia una escalera sin barandal de postes horizontales de madera que subían hasta perderse entre los pliegues con el otro acantilado y sonríe, releyó el encabezado "al sur de la frontera- bar motel la madame" , y , mientras camina hacia el autobus , recuerda de un articulo de una revista de unas estructuras así y piensa *¿qué tan al sur?, ¿de este lado del continente?*, al sentarse en el autobus sonríe recordando a una mujer en la noche, entre las olas, y en que esa revista estaba en español y era de su gerente.

unas horas mas tarde buffy enseña sus papeles a la policía fronteriza de el punto fronterizo, y cruza a pie, ve que a pesar de ser de noche y a esa hora de la noche el flujo de vehículos y gente es mayor de lo que es de trailers y se mezcla con la gente que regresa a sus casas, hasta recibe, por su vestimenta, algunos piropos e invitaciones en ambos idiomas, en realidad no se había dado cuenta de que iba con su uniforme de el restaurant y que las mas sorprendidas eran las mujeres que caminaban con ella hacia o de regreso al sur, entonces buffy aprovecha y, hablando en su idioma, dice casi al aire "vaya, primera vez que cruzo a esta hora la frontera, hay que ver que me -chulearian- de saber que me contrato la madame", los hombres que caminaban cerca y algunas mujeres mayores se santiguaron, las mujeres jóvenes carcajeaban y platicaban entre ellas, en su idioma, pero los únicos que aún le ponían atención eran los hombres de los vehículos; buffy camina un buen rato por la ciudad hasta llegar a donde, a diferencia de su lado de la frontera donde era una casi carretera, empiezan las cuadras y las callejuelas y ahí se detiene a su lado un vehículo lujoso y sobrio, buffy detiene su andar y piensa *bueno , a arriesgarse, pues soy visitante y no quisieron o supieron decirme*, levanta la vista a la luna y las nubes, *debe ser pasando las dos*, baja la cara, voltea y camina acercándose, se abre la ventana de una puerta trasera y ella ve que no hay nadie, abre la puerta y se sienta, observa a un conductor y cierra la puerta, el auto se mueve.

buffy observa la noche, ella nota que llevan ya mucho tiempo y no creía que la ciudad fuera tan grande, al fin disminuyen los edificios y continúan su camino, casi sin darse cuenta transitan junto al mar que hasta a buffy le parece embravecido y llegan a una casona de adobe con una gran puerta de madera, el vehículo se detiene y espera a que buffy baje, luego arranca y se aleja, la puerta de madera se abre y buffy se acerca, de repente se oye a sus espaldas "¡que descaro, yo contratar¡", buffy se da la vuelta y ve la silueta de la mujer de las olas, distinguiendo que su cuerpo esta desnudo, oye "¿que haces en mi pais?", buffy gruñe "siguiendo un impulso", la mujer ríe y comienza a caminar, buffy después distingue algo, una linea rara en una pierna, cuando esta mas cerca buffy habla en mal español "¿algúna mala curación?, la pierna", la mujer latina sigue caminando, llega junto a buffy y dice "creí que eras mas alta, por lo menos hiciste polvo a unos allá", buffy duda un poco, la mujer latina dice "madera, cenizas", y hace como que clava en el aire, buffy asiente y le señala la pierna "pelea, peleando", la mujer latina se enoja un poco y dice "yo no peleo, yo he sufrido pero por mi tierra", señala al mar, señala al aire, "cuando tenía seis años de vampiro, un huracán tiro la casa de madera donde dormía de día, una madera cayo sobre mi pierna y costado, me rescataron y pedía carne cruda, a veces a gritos", buffy recuerda su época con angel, cuando el no podía evitar su forma de ser, después de la maldición gitana *¿a quién habré amado?*, la mujer latina seguía "he pasado mas huracanes", buffy se entristece pensando *te haré cenizas*, la mujer latina dice "siguéme, sería falta de respeto ¿o no? no disfrutar el mar, el oleaje", buffy la ve, suspira *siempre quise pelear desnuda* y solo se pasa la estaca de una mano a otra, y entra al mar, busca la figura de la mujer y la ve invitándola, unos pasos y levanta los brazos, pierde la arena y sufre la ola, insiste, lo mismo, trata de hallar la orilla, al fin pone ambas palmas, una con la estaca, de las manos y las rodillas y puntas de los dedos de los pies en arena seca y salta para ponerse en pie, voltea *¿donde esta?*, y no la ve, se sienta y se seca su cuerpo rapidámente, ve tonalidades azules, voltea y no ve su ropa, gruñe, suspira, camina enfadada hacia la vieja casa, azota el portón y entra, ve de inmediato las cortinas de hilaza, trata de romperla .


End file.
